1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art musical instrument clamping arrangement is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11. Main cymbal S1 and auxiliary cymbal S2 are arranged on a cymbal stand ST. Using the prior art arrangement, the space to be occupied by a drum set can be reduced. Also, the arrangement is easier to carry around as compared with a setup in which each cymbal is installed on its own support stand.
An angle adjusting pivot 60 is employed in the arrangement of the auxiliary cymbal S2 to connect a connecting rod 71 and a cymbal rod 72 at a freely adjustable angle. This enables the auxiliary cymbal S2 to be positioned at various angles and positions.
In FIG. 10, a holding rod 75 supports the main cymbal S1, and a link 76 links holding rod 75 to the music stand ST.
In the prior art construction in which the auxiliary cymbal S2 is positioned by the angle adjusting pivot 60, however, the range of motion of the auxiliary cymbal S2 is limited to an arc with the angle adjusting pivot 60 as its center, as indicated by a chain line Q in FIG. 11. The adjustability in the prior art arrangement of the positions of the main cymbal S1 and the auxiliary cymbal S2 are undesirably restricted.